Fairy Tail adventure
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: is been a year, peace again not with Natsu and Gray fighting, Juvia still trying to make Gray love her, Ezra being scary, Lucy taking careof Natsu, well there's pretty much more in the story, but hey that what fairy tail is
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE P.O.V

Lucy, Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Wendy, Grajeel, Juvia, Freed, Bisca, Levy and her team, we all were going on a dangerous mission

mud creepers, and now there they are fighting mud monster, this was a test but it went wrong

Gray was out cold and Juvia was trying to wake him up

then mud monsters were going to stick them but Ezra cut them

and Natsu kept on breathing fire on them but

they kept going, one of those mud monsters attack Lucy by behind and it covered her and made her body stiff

"LUCY" Natsu screamed but just then a big wind blow the stiff mud away from Lucy

and 2 ninja's were standing on top both of them had a katana but one had a black katana and another had a white Katana

then both of them jump down from the cliff and with one strike of the white katana it blew all the mud away

"Lucy you okay" Ezra ask Lucy while she gave her a hand

"yea" Lucy replied

then a ninja with the black katana came up to Lucy

"fair maiden are you okay, is not fair that a beautiful girl like you to be hurt"

Natsu and Loke jaw were hanging down

"you idiot, stop flirting this poor girl" the ninja that has a white katana hit his head

then he took off his mask to reveal a white and black sharp hair

and the other one to reveal black and white stripes long hair and it was a girl

"hello, my name is Megan and this is my twin Mac" the ninja girl told them

"we were on our way to Fairy Tail" Mac spoke up

AFTER 20 MINUTES

LUCY P.O.V

after Megan got her fairy tail mark she sat with us

"so Megan what kind of mage are you" I asked her

"i'm a wind mage" she replied

then Gray underwear went straight onto Juvia face, she fainted again

Natsu and Gray are starting a fight

but then Ezra got caught up with a fight with a window, because Juvia may have

sprayed wrong love potion onto Ezra, but then a gust of wind

blew Natsu, gray and some others to the window that Ezra was fighting

"I hate it when people interrupt my reading" Megan spoke while anger lit up

then she close her book and hit it at Mac

then Loke came out of no where

when he wanted to say something loke was hit by Natsu fire

and Gray was trying to kill Natsu while he was apologising to Loke

heh, I guess this is pretty normal, but then a frog came in with a message

"ribbit, a message for all teens in Fairy tail" then he gave Levy a message she read it out loud

**Dear all Fairy Tail Teens,**

**the counsil have agreed to make a Mage High**

**for all teenage mage will learn new magic**

**but is okay the school is only for 4 hours**

**as a lot of you are very busy**

then a lot of us shouted

"WHAT!"

"no way i'm going to school" Natsu and Gray shouted

then Mika said

"we need to do it"

"yes that's the man" Elfman shouted

"you know she a girl" I huffed out with depression, he still thinks she is a honor as a man


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU P.O.V

man we have to wear this stupid uniforms great, at least the boys don't need to wear sweater vest like the girls

me and happy were going to school, as we were walking

I saw Lucy she was wearing a really cute skirt and her hair was the same

she looks so cute and I felt my cheeks going red hot pepper

"you like her don't you Natsu" Happy almost shouted, I covered his mouth, and Lucy look behind

and waved at me I mean us, then I was in Lucy Land, she and me running in beautiful park

then I save her from a monster, she kiss me on the lips and we rejoice

then I snapped out when the school bell rang

oh no, Happy flew me to school but then his transformation timed out

and I was falling at the court yard,

BAM

I look up and see Lucy giving me a hand, she help me up and I felt my cheek burn

then Mac came up and said

"so hey Lucy, wanna see my black Katana", then before Lucy could answer

Loke came out and said

"hey you can't flirt with my mistress", then Virgo came out too

"princess, would you want me to fight with this morons"

"no is okay Virgo, you can company me with Plue" Lucy replied

'who's Plue" Mac asked

"is none of your buiseness" I shouted

but then a sword and ninja spikes almost cut us [ the boys]

"can't you guys give Lucy a break" Ezra shouted

"Mac stop flirting or else I will send you flying in space" Megan shouted

then the girls took Lucy away

AFTER SCHOOL

LUCY P.O.V

me and the gang were going to the park, today my rent was covered and I made snacks back home

so it will be alright, we all walk around enjoying the beauty until Loke show up with bunch of flowers

he was going to represent to me until Natsu burn them

"NATSU" Loke yelled

"sorry" Natsu spoke while he had that stupid smirk on his face

the Mac came up and said

"oh how beautiful you are fair maiden"

then Megan whispered to me

"I am sorry about my idiotic brother"

I chuckled, then Natsu and Loke glared at Mac and started a fight

but then Gray had really beautiful lily's

he put them into a crown and put it at my head

"GRAY" Natsu, Loke and Mac shouted, they brought him into a fight

I just chuckle

at the sight of them are hilarious

then a blast of wind push them away from each other

"you four are one big idiots, you just have to fight huh, and you Gray really" Megan shouted

as she was pointing her white katana near their faces

Natsu defend himself with a pin and went crazy on her, one of Megan finger got pinned

and she fell asleep

"oh great, you made her fall asleep" Mac shouted at Natsu

"how?" Levy asked

"well young flower, Megan is cursed, she fall asleep instantly if she got pin, the cure is true love kiss, but she hate guys so, she found a flower to wake he up"

Mac replied while he lift Levy chin, then Granjeel was breaking a tree

Mac took out a flower and sprinkle it on Megan face

Megan open her eyes and yawned, then she took her Katana and blow Mac and the boys away even Grajeel

we all laughed, because the boys scream like girls


	3. Chapter 3

**Chainsaw Man: warning this story was edited by my sister's so it will be girly a bit and thanks for reading**

**One Way Death: we tried to stop our sisters to stop butt in our story, but no **

**Physco: I am so sorry we butt in your story T.T**

**Bloody Death: well i'm not sorry, they are just bunch of wimps**

**Chainsaw Man: say's the girl who can't finish her story**

**Bloody Death: Oh yeah, bring it LITTLE BROTHER**

**One Way To Death: yea, this is not gonna be good**

**Physco: it was all my fault, **

LUCY P.O.V

NEXT DAY

Master have assigned us a mission, a princess birthday is tonight, and she will turn 26 so she will be crowned

tonight, many thieves are going to steal her crown, so Master have called

Me, Levy, Ezra, Lisanna, Megan, Juvia, Natsu, Grajeel, Jallel, Laxus, Gray, Mac, for this mission

but the heavy part is the boys forgot how to dance

everyone was invited, 12 of us will keep the princess away from any harm

and now were outside, I was teaching Natsu to dance

"1, 2, 3, okay, Natsu" I was teaching him basic steps

"you sure you wanna pick me as your partner" he asked,

"of course" I replied, then everyone arrived

Levy and Grajeel started dancing swiftly, I see Levy blushing

Ezra started to dance gently with Jallel, GENTLY

Lisanna dance with Laxus, the both of them was so happy

Juvia was annoying Gray to be her partner

"Juvia wants Gray-sama, to dance with Juvia" Juvia was in her dreamland again

Gray look at Megan, Megan has no partner right now because Mac was not here yet

both of them are twins, Gray gave Megan, the 'help'me'I'm'going'to'die' look

then Megan sighed and got up, she slip her hand with Gray and they were dancng

Mac show up and was push by Elfman, and he and Juvia was together

then Master said

"all right so I see you all have partner's" then Juvia freaked out

great, me and the girls left the boys so we could get ready

AFTER 2 HOURS

so all 12 of us were wearing a fairy tail necklace, so we won't see shape shifters

and we all were wearing mask

I was wearing a baby blue gown dress, my mask was baby blue

Ezra was wearing her Red fancy dress, her mask was red

Levy was wearing a yellow sunflower dress, her mask was yellow

Juvia was wearing her blue special dress, her mask was blue

Lisanna was wearing her beautiful white dress, her mask was white

and Megan was wearing a black and white dress, her mask was white and black

"you look great Lisanna" I squeled with delight , her dress look so pretty

when we were outside fairy tail guild

the boys look at us with big eyes

Natsu was drueling with flames

Gray had ice everywhere, Megan was shock and shuffle behind, and I see Mac did the same, they were avoiding ice

Jallel face was redder than Ezra hair

Granjeel mouth was wide open, and Lily was repeatedly slapping him

1 HOUR LATER

when we got there, Natsu fell out, he hate carriages

I help him up, we all enter the dance

then we all got the signals from guards to be careful

me and Natsu was dancing but then something exsploded

we all look behind and see thieves

their leader had spiky pitch black hair

then they started to attack us

there were at least 400 of them and 12 of us

Ezra took down 20, with Jallel help

Natsu was throwing fire everywhere

Gray was shooting ice, Grajeel was beating all of them

Levy was using her magic to attack by her knowledge

"Gate of the bull, I open thee, Taurus" I shouted

but then my moth was covered and I was being dragged

by their leader

then Loke came out but then he went back, oh no the leader send him back just like Taurus

"HURRICANE DRAGON ROAR" someone shouted

then a gigantic tornado push the Leader away

it was Megan and Mac, wait they're Dragon Slayers,

"DARK TORANDO" Megan shouted

"LIGHT TORNADO" Mac shoted

two tornado was around them and black lightning strike Megan and white lightning strike Mac

Megan hair turn Black and Mac hair turn white

and half white heart combined with half black heart

everyone stop and look

"BALANCE OF THE UNITY" the both of them shouted, and a bright light shone

after a minute or two I look around and all the bandits fainted

and guests who were actually bandits fainted too

"wow, that was a pain" Megan huffed

her hair turn back to her normal stripes

"your a dragon slayer too" Natsu shouted

"yea we both are, but we need each other to do it" the twins spoke at the same time

"that is so cool" Levy squealed

**thanks for reading sorry It took so long to update**


	4. Chapter 4

NATSU P.O.V

"wait if you guys are dragon slayers, how come you both did the unity heart, is only from ancient warriors" Levy asked

"well our parents are, let say different" Megan replied

"yea, our mother is a dragon slayer and our father is balance warrior" Mac spoke

"that's awesome" I shouted

"wait, isn't there a story about two birth of Legendaria" Lucy ask

"yea is true, there were two of them, from different worlds" Megan replied

"one in the desert and second is in the pacific ocean" Mac replied

"how?" Lisanna ask

"18 years ago there was two unknown light.." Megan started

18 YEARS AGO

_there was a story, of two hearts, touched together_

_when the mother was giving birth, she thought_

_that only one child is dragon slayer and another is balance heart_

_but she was wrong, the two child was too powerful_

_it separated, one child was the white heart, and he control_

_the power of sand gliding, to control and make sandstorm_

_and another was in pacific ocean, where that one make small water tornadoes_

_and she control hurricane, one day there was fight between_

_land and water, there's where the twins met each other_

_when they first saw each other, white and black lightning was _

_surrounding them, the twins made the biggest hurricane ever made_

_and in other country they made the biggest tornado_

_but then they stop because a wise old man, stop them_

_he train them to be ninja's, gave them katana's to control_

_their power, by each day they control it very well_

_each twins were different, mostly because one is a boy and the other one is a girl_

_but one day an ice mage froze their dojo, many of them were killed_

_the twins were only 10 when it happened_

_and their master died protecting them, and the ice mage was going to kill_

_a little girl, that girl was only trying to protect, but then Megan jump in_

_and save her, but Megan was cursed, the ice mage froze mac heart_

_but it only froze half, and the ice mage too froze Megan half heart_

_the both of them combine their heart, half heart combine to a full heart_

_the ice mage was cursed to be in the forever doom world_

_but the twins were more scared of cold, the twins were found by a dragon_

_and that dragon trained them and at the age of 18 the twins_

_left, because they want to protect others like their master_

AND NOW

"wow that was beautiful" the girls swooped Megan

and me and the boys were hugging mac

NEXT DAY

school again

me and Lucy were walking until, Mac showed up

"hello fair maiden, would you want me to escort you"

"no thanks, me and Natsu are already going" Lucy replied

and today is getting worse, i'm going to babysit Asuka

and I lost another bet, with her

great

**Chainsaw Man: hey guys, so Physco is out today**

**One way Death: yea she is such a crybaby, but Bloody Death is already killing us**

**and that's why were tired of running and writing**

**Bloody Death: what Is your fault, your the one who made Physco cry, and me and Physo will write the next chapter**

**Physco: i'm fine, we hope you like it, sorry if it too short**


	5. Chapter 5

EZRA P.O.V

we are scared that Natsu would run into trouble again while babysitting Asuka

so me, Lucy,Levy,Megan,Jallel,Granjeel and Gray will help Natsu out

and Granjeel only came because he wanted to see Natsu being controlled by Asuka

we walk to the Guild and Asuka parents left for a mission

"Natsu, you lost a bet so I can control you and them for the day" Asuka said in a cheery voice, while she pointed at the boys

"wait how come i'm in this" Jellal ask

"I may have bet me and you guys, because if i'm going down you're going down with me" Natsu replied

"nice going flame brain" Gray shouted, Juvia wanted to come but

was restrain to follow him, Gray and Natsu were fighting

while Asuka was riding Granjeel as a horse, I admire her but

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING" I shouted at them

"Aye, sir" Happy flew around, Natsu and Gray stop fighting and were getting along

NATSU P.O.V

that little demon, she made me jump into a pond, Grajeel eat a tree branch, Jellal dress up as a clown

and Gray riding a mud pig, she a devil I tell ya'

"I have a question" Asuka shouted

"what the question" I ask

"is for everyone" Asuka shouted again

"hm, so what is this particular question" Ezra ask

"how come none of you kiss" Asuka ask

I sweatdrop,

"is because uh-h, I DONT KNOW" Levy shouted, she really got confused

"okay then I dare all the boys to kiss the girls" Asuka said cheerfully

"WHAT" the girls shouted

"hmm it might sound bad" I spoke and the boys and I nodded

"what!, no,no," Megan shouted

"but won't it lift your curse" gray asked

"yea but no heck of a way i'm kissing anybody" Megan shouted

"if you guys are too chicken, I will gladly kiss he fair maiden" I look around and see Mac

then Loke came out of nowhere,

"no one kissing Lucy" he shouted

"yea you can't kiss Levy" Jet and Droy shouted and came out behind a bush

"Loke and Lucy sitting on a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g" Bisklow shouted

"wait did everyone followed us?" Lucy shouted

Evergreen and Elfman came out from the other bushes

Lisanna and Laxus came out from a cupcake store, and Lisanna is feeding Laxus small cupcakes

then they look at us

"HAHAHAHA, Lisanna and Laxus kissing under a tree" I shouted

"a real Man would never eat little cupcakes" Elfman shouted

"but don't you eat one Elfman" Lisanna teased

"yea you and mr cuddly bear" Mira pop up from other bushes

"seriously how many bushes are there" Megan ask

we all chuckled, then Asuka said

"YOU GUYS STILL HAVE TO KISS THEM, AND SINCE YOUR ALL HERE YOU HAVE TO KISS TOO"

"she evil" Bisklow spoke up

then Bisklow, run away with Jet, Droy and Mac, he probably took the wrong person, then Mira

smile and wave then she run off too

Evergreen peck on Elfman cheek, Lisanna peck on Laxus cheek

Gray kiss Megan, on her lips noted LIPS, she kill Gray after he realizes what he was doing

Juvia came out of nowhere and then Mac made a small tornado and may have spin her too much

Mac then had a shock face when he saw his sister kissing Gray, then he push gray in the water

gray had his hand hold tightly with Megan and she fell in too

Ezra just kiss Jellal, and blushed, then I kiss Lucy, on her lips then Loke ruin the moment by

pushing me away and we both were fighting, Levy kiss Grajeel cheek, and the both of them blushed

"MAC TORNADO, YOUR DEAD" I look up and see a giant hurricane with black lightning spread across

Mac hide behind us and the that giant thing suck us in

I open my eyes, where were we,

then I cough, "looks like Natsu waking up" I heard Levy voice

"yea, finally I see a dragon slayer can't handle a little wind" Megan chuckled

we were in a house, and there were furniture, and everyone were drinking tea, despite us [boys] strap in a chair

Asuka was playing dolls and toy train,

"Megan this is your house" Lucy ask

I look around and see pictures, plants and paintings

"yea sorry I didn't meant to suck you guys in" Megan replied

"no worry this place is beautiful" Ezra shouted

so wait when we got suck in we were in a portal to go to Megan house!

**Chainsaw Man: I told you is too girly**

**Bloody Death: put a sock in it**

**Physco: there they go again, but GOMEN, if it's too girly**

**One way death: is okay Pysco and please don't cry**

**#I HATE CHAINSAW MAN**

**#WELL I HATE YOU**

**#can't we have tea and calm down**

**#is not going to work trust me**


	6. Chapter 6

**physco: hi, me and one way death will write this chapter because..**

**One way Death: the other two are having a rap battle**

LUCY P.O.V

we went into Megan room, her room was big and there was her bed, it was neatly place

and her small drawer was next to her bed, there was her photo of her and her brother

her big wooden drawer was next to shower room, on top of the drawer was photo's nick nacks

there was a photo of her and a lot of people in the back ground seems to be a dojo, she look so young

her big blue eyes sparkled, and her brother orange eyes almost look like the sun

and another photo of her and a boy, the boy had dark raven hair and yellow eyes

her nick nacks were small little birds flapping their wings

wait there's somrthing in one of te wings, I took it and open it

"Lucy what's that" Levy asked

then the girls was looking at the same photo, it was Megan but the look in her eyes were dispair

she was sitting on a throne, the throne was made of bones, and she was holding a child one had pink towel and a name appeared

Melody Hurricane, and another one was wearing a blue towel that say's Mark Tornado

that's not Megan, that their mom, because Megan said she hate wearing armor

and that women was wearing blood red armor, and her hair was really long, more longer than Megan hair

and the women in the photo hair was light blue, could the two child are Megan and Mac

NATSU P.O.V

after we left the girls look really shock,

"hey Lucy what's wrong" I ask, we both were going home alone, Happy wanted to fly high

"it's just me and the girls found out that Megan real name is Melody I wonder why they change their name" Lucy replied

then Loke came out, "Lucy you sure your okay with this idiot" Loke ask

"hello who are you calling idiot, idiot" I replied, in a angry tone

but then Lucy was gone

MEGAN P.O.V

Melody, me and Mac was really separate because our mother, she only had an eye for Travis, just because he is older

she left us, we both were separate because our mother want's power, and only Travis has the power that can equip

just because of that she abandoned us, we change our name, because my mother do not

deserve to name us, after our late master died, we rename ourselves, those were not our real name

those are mask, to keep us away from who we really are, i'm glad to have met the Fairy Tail

and Drake, was my child hood friend back in the Dojo, we would spar each other

when i was little i use to fall in love with him but now, after Waren took us in [ the dragon], i said my goodbye,

i remember when i kiss him on the cheek, so he could remember me and that day was my bravest day

GRAY P.O.V

NEXT DAY

i enter the school gate, and the fairy tail teens were sitting at a bench

when the school bell rang, we all enter and of course Mr Derrick enter the class

"today class we have a new student, he is not in a guild yet, come in Drake"

then a guy with dark raven hair and yellow eyes came in, his hair was spiky

and he had a scar on his right cheek, then he look at Megan who was not paying intention

she was just looking outside, i glared at him but he ignored me,

who does this guy think

**Physco: yay, is a bit of me, well secrets and mystery love yay**

**One Way Death: we did a good job, thanks for reading**

**#Two head are better then Two fighters**


	7. NOTES BY 4 BIG HATERS

**this is a note**

**sorry we didn't update for two days, as you know on 23 march**

**was Singapore biggest lost our first prime minister, and we were too depress **

**and had no idea, he was usually our inspiration, but now we did right but**

**apparently when we finish our internet connection broke down,**

**and we are really sorry but a new story call Assasin Heart will come out soon**

**it will be written as usual by 4 BIG HATERS**

**so GOMEN, GOMEN**


	8. Chapter 8

_unwanting guest and a sacrifice_

LUCY P.O.V

Gray kept glaring at Drake the new kid, Natsu was planning something bad

I feel it while Mr Derrick was teaching us gems that can fuse together, to a white and black dragon,

a ultimate weapon, Megan was already half asleep, Mac was already sleep

Erza was drawing a weird mutated bird I think?, Jellal was taking notes about the legendary dragon

Sting was really excited to learn it, Rogue was drawing Frosh, Levy was stuck with her book

Grajeel was asleep and drawling, gross.., Lisanna was chuckling at the sight of Laxus face

because before Megan almost fell asleep, she paint rainbow on Laxus face

Yukino was humming to a beat

then a gigantic blast came out of nowhere

we all look outside, a guy with back and white hair was standing infront of the school

the guy one side of his hair was white and the other one was black, not like Megan and Mac,

then we all went outside, he snickered

then start attacking us

we all cobine our power, but nothing working, even Erza attacks won't work, Jellal spell was useless

nothing was working

"STOP" I heard Megan shouted

the she and her brother walk front all of us

"hello Travis" Megan spoke harshly

"oh is that how you talk to your older brother" the man spoke, wait brother

then all three of their eyes glowed pure white

Travis guy attack them and both of them dodged his attack

why aren't they attacking, Sabertooth step up and attack him

but then they were stuck in quiksand, Blue pagaguses[ we don't know how to spell], attack

but then they were caught frozen, Mermaid tail attack but they were trap in weird white stuff

we then attack then I was caught in a fire, Natsu water, Gray storm, Laxus and Lisanna mirrors

Erza dungeon, Jellal chains

"people like us.." Megan spoke

then her eyes were pitch black no longer sky blue, and her hair look as if was a bottomless pit

she had a dark blue hood a skull clip on her hood, then a dark tornado circle her

while her brother eyes were pure white, no longer the sun, his hair turn white as if were clouds

he too wore the dark blue hood, white tornado circle him

the both of them nodded to each other

then Megan started to singWe come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

then all the traps broke, and Megan had black wings while her brother had white wings

Travis was shock

"you never did, you two never dared to use it" he shouted at them

Megan and Mac voice combine and they both chant

_disgrace, you have broken the rules, you are now banish_

_put you in chains, never set free, never hurt the people who help_

_each other, mirrors everywhere, to see all your shame_

_you are expel from this world_

then a black and white portal suck him in

Megan and Mac fell on the ground

"Heh, well done Melody Hurricane and Mark Torando" that was Travis last words

when he was suck in


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, we were to busy this afternoon**

LUCY P.O.V

we all were at the infirmary, Megan and Mark were resting, but Megan hair won't change back to her usual stripes hair

same with Mac, his hair is still streak white, but their eyes change to the colour red

when they woke up we all crowded them, hugging the two of them

"what was that, that was cool, who's the guy, why did you sing" everyone were asking them question

"we have to tell the truth, Megan" Mac spoke, the truth

"yea, who knew, we had achieved our demonic form" Megan replied

they told us how they were separated when they were 3 years old, adopted by the master, train by a dragon

fighting, and their brother

"but wait that doesn't explain why you sing, and have those wings" Levy pointed at their wings

"well, you see when Megan sing that song, it was her favourite song, the song was all about the war between dark and light, like me and Megan" Mac spoke

"when I finished that song, our true form will show" Megan spoke up,

MEGAN P.O.V

this wings are so annoying, another reason I hate them, but it was worth it, to save all of them

or else Travis turn them to stone, another, Travis power

but there's more, this is not the only form, there's more, many

I reached to my arm, I remove a spell on it, that spell covered something

it was my gem, yep me and Mac are next to the line of the Unity Dragon

yet my old family are the killers of the Unity Dragon, but mother why did she kept me and Mac alive

she could have killed us, but dad, I felt a tear on my face, Father, he sacrifice his own life us two

she separate us so we won't release her worst nightmare Unity Dragon...

I look in the mirror, yes me and Mac have our Father eyes, there are more ancestors

that we could let it free, but a sacrifice...

**SORRY, Is too short were sooo soorrryyy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Physco: I hate April fools day, they put spitball in my pretty ponytail hair, and today was the worst**

**One way Death: today apparently, we all were going home, until one of my friend april fooled us**

**Chainsaw Man: that guy, he made me so mad, he switch our name tag, that was on our sport bags, I had my soccer shoes and my football jersey in it**

**Bloody Death: I had my balley shoes, in case umbrella in it, **

**Physco: since me and One way Death sports bag colour was the same, it was blue, and Chainsaw Man and Bloody Death are green**

**they switch them up, If you know, today was raining really heavily**

**Bloody Death: Me and Physco were walking on a pathway, there were no shelter, we would always walk there it was a really long way**

**then it started to rain, I was checking my sportbag and what did I found, Chainsaw Man Jersey and his football shoes in it**

**Physco: I found One way Death jersey and his gloves, and smelly socks**

**Chainsaw Man: I was using it to practise with my friends, instead I found balley shoes, and a hot pink umbrella**

**One way Death: I found a grim reaper costume in Physco bag**

**Physco: what, it was for my infocomm club and you know it, well then Bloody Death drop her glasses somewhere, we were lost in the rain, I felt like throwing up**

**then after that I found myself kneeling on the pat way, wow it was super sad**

**BloodyDeath: when I found my glasses I trip on Physco, and I fell, this is why we hate April fools**

**so were sorry that we can't post anything on fairy tail adventure and assassin heart, and more I guess, that were written by Physco and one way death**


	11. Chapter 11

_the chains will never break_

NOBODY P.O.V

"I feel much better" Megan spoke while she drinks her green tea, the girls were glad that Megan was getting better

but Mac, well he was all better, apparently Megan took a lot more to help their spell, the whole guild was happy

they all congrats Megan and Mac, Lucy and the girls wanted to make a party for them, and while the girls set up

everything, Megan was gone, Mac too was gone.

LUCY P.O.V

"Megan?.." I spoke out loud, I look inside the infirmary and Megan was gone, I ran back to the gang to warn but

my legs are stuck, where am I, I feel dizzy too, why am i in shackles, get me out of here

my head is spinning, seriously where am i.

LEVY P.O.V

i wonder what's taking Lucy so long, i better check on her, when i got to the infirmary, Lucy, Megan and Mac aren't here,

i look for them high and low, i check the bathroom, the closet, the pool, where are they, then i heard a voice

"night and day, wake up, we need to go" it was more of a guy voice, then i see chains, i duck, then i snap out of it

i was back in the infirmary, i look around, no one was here, why do i feel a sudden cold, i look behind and see a shadowy figure with red eyes, it was a girl because

the length of the hair is long, i wanted to scream but my voice was gone..

NATSU P.O.V

oh come on, what is taking them so long, maybe they are having girly talk, gross, i should just let them be,

"HEY FLAMEBRAIN" Gray shouted as he shoot vanilla chocolate ice cream at me, but then we just realise something

on the cup has a note that says

_Megan Ice-Cream, warning do not eat it, touch it, or drop it, or else.., and if you did all those things, you need to be a girl, if not, then... DIE_

then everyone look at us two, we are so dead when Megan get here, Elfman passed out, because if Megan was here to see this, she will kill every boy

right when Elfman passed out, i saw chains outside the guild.

GRAY P.O.V

oh no, oh man, Megan going to kill us

Natsu that idiot, yea true it was me who threw it at Natsu, that was just revenge for my shirt, one time my clothes weren't gone,

and Natsu the one who ruin, wait a minute why do i keep hearing clicks, as if chains was walking

i'm must be drinking too much cofee


	12. Chapter 12

_the blind sibling _

NATSU P.O.V

there was a really loud shriek, yet a small voice, we all look at each other, that small voice was Levy's voice, Gajeel was the first one to run to the infirmary, we all ran to the infirmary, when we got there..

"LEVY" we all scream, Gajeel ran next to her, right in time to catch her, Levy eyes were white, Levy look so pale, Levy started to stutter

_they're not sync, save them, or all is lost, watch out for..._, the Levy blacked out, we all look inside Lucy, Megan and Mac are gone, but then Mirajane was shaking, Lisanna ask

"what's wrong", then Mirajane turn around, in her hands was all Lucy keys, where is she..

ERZA P.O.V

we all went down and now we all are running through the streets, we bump into Rogue and Sting, the both of them joined us, then when we reach the end of town, there is a little girl,

her hair was black like Megan, but her eyes were closed, I put my hand on her shoulder, then she open her eyes, it was pitch black, she was crying, Natsu hit a tree, I know he is very stress, we all are,

"what's your name?" I ask the little girl, "My name is Melody Unity" she spoke, Gajeel was with Levy, only me, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Rogue and Sting are finding Lucy, I look at the little girl arm,

it had the same gem that Mr Derrick thought us, "are you okay?" I ask her, "no.., i'm blind" she replied, but then a gigantic light beam out of the two twisted tree, I grab the little girl hand, and we all ran to the light,

when we enter the light, we were at the different place, it look more like a castle, everything there was black and white, only me, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Rogue and sting have colour but the little girl, she blended with

the castle, "you can't stop me.." I heard Mac voice...

GRAY P.O.V

we all stood frozen, Mac was sitting on a chair, he look more different, his eyes they're white, when I look at the girl, her eyes were not pitch black, they were normal black and white, the little girl frowned,

"why did you open it, Mark?" the girl ask rudely at Mac, who's Mark? I thought, "I see you haven't change at all Melody, but I see your gem is more powerful" Mac spoke, then he laughed,

weirdo, but then Mac raise his hand, and chains came out of the floor, they all chained the little girl, they suck the little girl back, all of us tried to pull her out, but we failed,

"MAC, WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Natsu shouted, Mac chuckled in return, Natsu tried to punch him but Mac dodged it...

IN THE DUNGEON

he pricked me, the little girl thought, she look at her hand which was pricked, she was slowly falling asleep, "help.." the little girl spoke, as she was crying, and she was almost asleep, in the shadow Zeref stood in the dark

but he was small and little, just like the little girl, he walk up and sat next to her, he look at her chains, "what's your real name?" Zeref ask, "I guess you caught me, i'm Megan Hurricane" the little girl spoke,

there was a moment of silence, Zeref was clutching her hand tightly, he knows that she was cursed, "Thank you.." the little girl spoke her last words before falling asleep on his shoulder, when Zeref close his eyes and

open again, he was at his present age, and the little girl beside him, has now turn her present age too, it was Megan..

STING P.O.V

"it seems that she have fallen asleep" Mac or Mark whatever spoke, "what do you mean Mac" Natsu ask, "Melody Unity is Megan Hurricane" Mac spoke, wait the little girl is Megan, I knew that aura looks fimmiliar

but why did she hide herself, Unity, she the princess of the legendary Unity, and Mac must be the prince, but there's one ore sibling, that must be Travis dude, wow using my brain is so hard, I look at Rogue, I guess

he found out too, but then me and rogue were suck in,

AT A ROOM

"what in the heck happened?" Sting shouted, but Rogue shushed him, they both look around, there was someone walking aimlessly around, "hello, is anyone in here" that someone is Lucy, her eyes were pitch black, she

was blind, Rogue and sting walk up to her, sting shook her, and Rogue tried to stop him, then something grab Lucy by the behind, and was trying to suck her in, but the dragon slayers, were pulling her away

then the something release it grip and Lucy was flung to the boys, and the both of them were side by side, they both were hit, when they realise that Lucy had kiss half lips, one half is rogue and the other half was Sting,

Lucy eyes were back to normal, the curse was lifter by one of the kiss, Lucy hug the dragon slayers, even though their faces were red, but they heard footseteps..


	13. Chapter 13

_the fight between the light and the dark_

STING P.O.V

great i'm still blushing, then after the hug, someone open the door, it was zeref, in his arms was Megan he was carrying her in a bridal style, she was asleep

Zeref told us how she was pricked, and how to stop Mac, he and his sister did not sycronize, but Megan power are weak, so she needs help to stop her brother, and we three agreed to stop him

all 5 of us were dodging a lot of weird things, like a giant clock, this place is really weird, this is the castle of Unity I think, but I think Unity is their dad name, or is the castle of ughh..

using my brain is so hard, when we arrive at the throne room they all kept on trying to beat Mac, but he had a forcefield around himself, then Megan woke up, but she has a mask, that mask look like a puppet mask,

the mask covered her mouth, her mask show tat she crazy, she was smiling, but then dark aura surround her, her clothes change into a dress, the dress was until her knee length, the dress was black

her puffy skirt had blood stain on, it, she had a red bow right on her chest, she was holding her weapon which was a katana, then a bright light surrounded Mac, he was wearing the ame mask except it was black with white mask and again smiling

he was wearing a white prince suit, but it was white, and there are blood stain on them, "what's happening?" Lucy ask Zeref, "I don't know, I thought Megan weak, whe won't able to do all of this" Zeref spoke,

as the twins fight, the power seems to be growing, Mac weapon is different, he doesn't have his black katana, instead he have a bloody red sword, " i thought Megan was asleep" i ask Zeref, "she still asleep, so does her brother, right now their weapons are fighting for them" Zeref spoke.

"their weapons are fighting for them, that so cool" Natsu shouted, "no, is not cool because we don't know if their spirit can take the damage" Jellal spoke, gray nodded, so this mean one of them could die...

LUCY P.O.V

the battle was going on, it was ruff but then, one of Mac light grab sting, rogue and natsu, his taking their powers, Megan right, this is not Mac this is his demonic side, when me and Megan were chatting she said

that there used to be a celestial dragon slayer princess, she used to be their father best friends, but when she got married she was token away, apparently their father loved the princess but in a sister and brotherly way

but when he met the Princess Fiona a princess of wind, she had the power to control wind, he married her and they had twins, boy and girl, but when their mother died because of a curse, by her trusted knight

Vivian her best friend, Vivian is a wind dragon slayer, but she was jealous of Fiona so she curse her during the birth, when Fiona died, Vivian took their kids, threathen to end the twins, but yet the father gave up

when Fiona died, not caring of the twins, then Vivian kept the twins that until she found there Travis, Vivian separate the twins, because she thought if both of them are separated they will be humans, because the twins

aura were really weak almost like nothing there, that is because they are blind..


	14. Chapter 14

LUCY P.O.V

the twins weapons kept clanging, "tick tock, it seems you need help" I look behind and a girl and a boy stand side by side, the girl have white and the boy have black hair, the both of them look almost familiar

"two little twins walk to the wolf.." the girl sang, she open her eyes they were white and the boy open his eyes and they were pitch black, and the twins stop fighting

"stop, stop that infernal song" Mac shouted, he was crying white pure tears, "the wolf led them back, the second twin cried, but the first twin helped, the fist twin cried, the second nagged and the first twin died"

she kept on going, "what kind of song is that" Natsu shouted, "the second twin turn to dust", "that the story of the light and dark twin" Rogue spoke, " the story is about,well that" Sting spoke

Mac started to glow and the a gigantic light circled him, "I WILL NEVER STOP, AND LUCY WILL BE MY QUEEN", "is he seriously with that hole flirt thing, ugh.., the beam grew more bigger, and lightning strike him

Megan dance around, then black shadows followed her, "Mac stop.." Megan spoke, but then " NEVER, NEVER,NEVER,NEVE-" Mac was interrupted with a hug by his sister, "your my brother, I am not leaving you now"

Megan spoke as she cry black tears, the two twins stop fighting, but their clothes did not change at all, only their mask disappeared, and the girl and the boy were gone too, we all left the castle, but I only have one

question who kept saying wake up moon and sun..

**sorry if it too short, yea it's just me Physco, my siblings are having a match and i'm sick, so yea so sorry**


	15. Chapter 15

LUCY P.O.V

when we got back to the guild, Erza told me about Levy, but now she okay, apparently someone tried to stop Levy from telling anyone about Megan and Mac, and now Megan and Mac are back to normal

when we got to the infamary Levy hugged me, her eyes weren't white anymore, Megan told me that she had to blind me or else her brother would have full control of my mind, I was actually glad that Megan blind me

and since Levy was back to normal, Gajeel has been really over protective, so whoever cast the curse on Levy won't come near her, whenever Mac or Sting would try to congratz her recovery, Gajeel would attack them

since their powers are light, Megan had no problem because her powers are dark shadow, so there's no way she could have cursed Levy, Mac was controlled by a very powerful evil weapon, that someone who

cursed Levy gave to Mac, while he was asleep, but I really wonder who cursed Levy, awaken Mac demon, and cast a spell to turn Megan and Zeref to a kid, I sat down with the girls, Juvia kept hugging Levy since

she was so glad that Levy was back to normal, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Mirajane was planning something odd, maybe about match making, Lisanna was reading a book about animals, everyone was having

fun, then Mira grab my arm and drag me somewhere, she brought to the park, "Mira what are you planning" I spoke, then she clasped her hand, she brought ropes and she tied me up to a tree, then she left me

I sighed in frustration, but then I heard squabbling, when I shifted to the other side, to found Rogue and Sting tied up too, "it wasn't my fault!" Sting shouted, Rogue look like he is going to murder Sting, but then

they finally notice me, the both of their face turned red, more redder than Erza hair, then I heard more quarrelling, I look up to see Natsu, Mac, Hibiki and Loke were tied up on so many branches, okay now I get it

Mira on her matchmaking strike, I sighed and now all of them were fighting,

LEVY P.O.V

"Mira why did you bring me here" I panted, she grabbed my arm and brought me to the park, I heard so many shouts, then I saw Lucy and the boys tied up In a tree, the Mira had a giant grin on her face and tied

me up to a tree opposite from Lucy's, then Mira brought Gajeel here and then she tied him up to the same tree as me, okay I have no idea what Mira doing, this is going to be a chaos,

"why did I have to be stuck here with you" Gajeel spoke, "do you think I want to be here!" I shouted at him, then we started to argue, "is not my fault that you are so annoying" I shouted at him, I had a giant tick

on my head, that I was going to rip off his head, but I kept the urge deep down, but even though he is a stubborn, metal head idiot, I like him, I sighed, and see that Natsu, Loke, Hibiki, Mac, Rogue and Sting are

shouting at each other, I guess this is part of Mirajane plan, match making, I knew there was something odd about her when were back at the guild

MEGAN P.O.V

"no I have to find Mac" I shouted, Mirajane is dragging me to the park, she dragged me by the leg, I have no idea how but Mac was gone, he was right beside me then you know it he was gone, I have a feeling it had

something to do with Mirajane, just a feeling, but then when we got to the park, she let go of my leg, just as I wanted to run she grab me by the collar of my dress and tied me to a tree, I can see my brother and more

idiots being tied up with Lucy, poor Lucy being stuck with idiots, speaking of idiots I see that Levy is tied up with Gajeel, poor girl, then Mira came back with someone knocked out, on her shoulder, then she tied the black

hair boy next to me, then when he woke up, it was the same guy from the castle, the one I met in the cell, then he look at me with surprise, then he face turn red, then I heard shouting, I look at the tree opposite to me

was my twin struggling to get out, "hey don't you dare flirt with Megan" Mac shouted, my face turn red with embarrassment, why did he have to say that, I will have my revenge on him soon, then I cast a spell to get me

out from this akward situation, "WIND SLICER" then a giant blow cut the rope, then I got out, I cut Zeref ropes, and cut the others rope, I punch Mac gut, and he passed out, I took out make up from my bag, that

Mac bought me as a present years ago, I use it only for mascara, but now it full make up time, I took out a lipstick and put it on Mac, and put blush on his face, put his sharp hair to a pigitail, I look at my work

now that is revenge, now to find Mirajane


End file.
